


Chase

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [245]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Drabble, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/27/19: “other, whimper, forest”Derek and Stiles in their full-shift wolf and fox forms.





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/27/19: “other, whimper, forest”
> 
> Derek and Stiles in their full-shift wolf and fox forms.

When Stiles plays he dashes. He leaps too. He leaps around Derek, _on_ Derek. Then he dashes away.

Derek can’t find him. Stiles’s scent is everywhere because he dashes everywhere, runs everywhere, like a fool. There’s no scent trail.

Derek can’t hear Stiles’s heartbeat, not among the other heartbeats around him, above him in the trees, even underground.

It’s dangerous in the forest, and he’s just a fool fox!

Derek runs towards a whimper. Stiles’s whimper. Maybe he’s hurt. Maybe he’s—

 _Gotcha!_ Stiles leaps from some bushes before he dashes away.

Derek won’t lose Stile’s track again, not this time!


End file.
